peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 February 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-02-22 ; Comments *Peel mentions at the beginning of the show that he bought that Doris Day record, which Phillip Schofield played at the end of his programme and says why does anybody voluntary live in London, the traffic coming in is quite mad, as he just arrived in time to do the show. *Peel says he'll play a couple of tracks from Mellow Man Ace's latest album. *Peel plays a track from Black Ace, which he bought an LP of the artist, whilst living in Dallas in 1960. *Peel mentions getting a Fall t-shirt and would like to get around 300 Fall T-shirts for his village to wear and perhaps get an Anglia TV documentary, something on the line of, The Village That Likes The Fall. *Peel plays a track from the Wedding Present covering Pavement's Box Elder. *Peel plays a brief wrong track moment before the Pink Loonies Apart track. Sessions *Walking Seeds #4, recorded 30th January 1990. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Buttsteak: Wow Groovy Cool (7") Camp Zama International #2 *Gene Vincent And His Blue Caps: Who Slapped John *Scotty: Trying To Get To You (7") Digital-B *Lush: De-Luxe (12" - Mad Love) 4AD #1 *Mellow Man Ace: Hip Hop Creature (LP - Escape From Havana) Capitol @''' *Black Ace: I Am The Black Ace (LP - BK Turner And His Steel Guitar) Arhoolie *Walking Seeds: Mortal Blues (session) '''#3 *Gherkin Jerks: Saturn V (12" - 1990) Gherkin @/& *Friends Of Betty: 94 (LP - Blind Faith II) Underdog *Wedding Present: Box Elder (12" - Brassneck) RCA *LL Cool J: Illegal Search (12" - Jingling Baby (12" Mixes)) Def Jam *Above The Law: Another Execution (LP - Livin' Like Hustlers) Ruthless *Charlatans: Indian Rope (12") Dead Dead Good *Walking Seeds: Hairy Who (session) *Cocoa Tea: Too Hot To Handle (7") Jammy's *Pink Loonies Apart: Sometimes We See A Cloud That's Dragonish (7" - The Sheep Of Fools) Vox Pop *Insync: Dark Side Of The Moon (12" - Reflection / Dark Side Of The Moon) WAU! Mr. Modo *House Of Love: Beatles And The Stones (LP - The House Of Love) Fontana *Elmore James: The Sky Is Crying *Mellow Man Ace: Rap Guanco (LP - Escape From Havana) Capitol &''' *Walking Seeds: Broken Cup (session) *Arson Garden: Heat From A Radiated House (LP - Under Towers) Community 3 Tracks marked '''# on File 1 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 4 Tracks marked &''' on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) john-peel-19a-1990 *2) 020A-B5557XXXXXXX-0200M0.mp3 *3) 020A-B5557XXXXXXX-0201M0.mp3 *4) 1990-02-xx Peel Show LE064 *5) 1990-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE065 ;Length *1) 47:14 (09:08-12:08, 31:35-35:48) *2) 49:04 *3) 38:08 *4) 1:19:28 (from 1:13:25) *5) 1:26:20 (until 0:07:10) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Happy Otter *2-3) Recordings at the British Library *4) Created from LE064 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. *5) Created from LE065 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Mixcloud *2-3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5557/2) *4) Mooo *5) Mooo Category:1990 Category:Available online Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Lee Tapes